Familiar as an Animagus
by Asphodel Wormwood
Summary: Set before HBP. Sirius Black is alive. Severus Snape is discovered as a spy of the Light side and is forced to drink a potion that will make him stay in his Animagus form permanently...


**Title:** Familiar as an Animagus

**Rating:** T

**Main characters:** Harry Potter and Severus Snape

**Summaries:** Severus Snape is discovered as a spy, and is forced to take a potion called Animagus Potion, which turns the drinker into his or her Animagus form permanently…

-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the plot.

-

-

-

-

-

**-Chapter 1-**

Severus Snape was having his full concentration toward one of the most difficult potion to brew on Earth. On his desk lab, boomslang skins, roots of asphodel, porcupine quills, bat wings and about twenty other ingredients could be found. The cauldron was boiling hot, scarlet smoke fuming over the bubbling substance. The potion was stirred wandlessly, in order to prevent any magical influence from the usage of wand. Slowly and lazily, the Potions Master stirred it five circles clockwise, seven circles counter-clockwise, repeating it ceaselessly while carefully adding more ingredients. His forehead was soaked with sweat – having concentrated for too long in a burning atmosphere. His hands never staggered for just a moment.

After exactly two hours stirring, Snape turned off the fire. The potion was done, with utmost care and miraculous concentration. He wouldn't let a mistake spoil his endeavors, knowing his life depended on it. Waiting for the substance to cool off, Severus let himself fall back into the cushiony sofa, enjoying a short rest before bottling it. The Dark Lord would be pleased of his new invention ; actually, it was his 'master' who ordered him to invent it.

At least he was in summer vacation. Or else he wouldn't have enough time beside teaching and scowling over those dunderheads to perfectly do some researches, either for him, Dumbledore or the Dark Lord.

Snape tugged up his sleeve, revealing the Mark engraved in his left arm. It seemed like the snake was glaring at him, with vicious eyes and a slightest trace of superiority. Severus almost let out a sneer, influenced much by sarcasm and regret. _Guilty_. The Potions Master knew too obviously the reason why he had joined the Death Eaters in the first place. Muggles, especially those like his father, have never been more than some disgusting thorns in his eyes. In a moment of utter stupidity, he had thought the Dark Lord was right, that Muggles needed to be excruciated and wiped out of this planet. In a moment of royal haughtiness and blind belief, he offered his life to the darkest and evilest wizard on Earth.

It hasn't been long, for him to recognize his grave mistake. Yet until then, his wand has been dyed crimson of blood and numerous lives, proofs of every Muggles massacre the Dark Lord ordered his servants. He had come to Dumbledore to seek forgiveness nobody would leave for him. The kind man had gently accepted him and even his crime, defended him in front of the Wizengamot, offered him a teaching position at Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore has offered Severus Snape his life. And being a spy, going back and forth between death and life in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle wasn't so bad then, because that was the only way the Potions Master could ever repay his debt.

The crimson smoke slowly faded on the cauldron, meaning the potion has cooled off enough to be bottled. Snape took out two small vials – correct dose for an adult – and filled them with the menacing-looking scarlet substance. Carefully closing them, he tucked the vials away inside the multiple layers of his robe.

Snape had just enough time to ease his thirst with a cup of tea, when suddenly his Mark glowered. Grasping his left arm in pain, he grabbed the Death Eater robe and mask, checked the vials, and then Apparated.

-

The background was engulfed with melancholy, which poured out from the crescent moon that pitifully hid itself behind the bony fingers of dead branches. Its weakened silver light however, was able to penetrate through the Dementor-ish atmosphere, to lighten at least some plump-looking Muggles cottages and a lonely chimney.

Still, a painting of a Death Eaters' meeting always needed lives – less or full – and blood – shed or not. A mere body and its poorly matched spirit ruled over a bunch of worthless idiots that worshipped it beautifully as nothing but God. A mere glance from a pair of slit, snake-like irises proved itself competent in scaring the living daylights out of real and fearful human eyes hidden under masks. A mere hem of robe, tainted with mud and dirt, seemed so clean and charming when it comes to being kissed uncountable time with great terror and unstable respect.

This was something Severus Snape hated about Death Eaters' meetings. The atmosphere was drowned deeply into some royal fake horror, which was undoubtedly multiplied by lackeys who called themselves worthy of serving the Dark Lord. The Potions Master thought that if he had been ever truly loyal to _Him_, he would have also feel ridiculous and disappointed. However, he kept his thought far away behind his stony Occlumency walls.

He re-appeared right next to Lucius Malfoy – the almost-right-hand man of the Dark Lord. Severus felt his stomach churned as Malfoy turned to greet him with a haughty nod, sensing his jealousy over the Potions Master being the most faithful servant and not him. Straightening his robe and mask, Snape waited as other Death Eaters turn by turn Apparated in. They all seemed to be hasty – Snape noted – the Dark Lord did not forgive tardiness.

When everybody – well, maybe not – has made its appearance, a hooded figure slowly rose in front of them, revealed itself as the Dark Lord. All Death Eaters knelt down, heads almost touched the mud. Tom Marvolo Riddle waved a hand, saying in an over-dramatic inhuman voice:

'You may rise, my faithful servants'

Just when they began another normal meeting, a frantic silhouette ran into the lines, knocked off some Death Eaters, as Tom's face hardened.

'You must be aware that I don't tolerate tardiness, Wormtail. However, I am surprised of your rush. Report to me, and maybe you will be spared'

The silhouette – now known as Wormtail – laid a kiss on Tom's hem of robe, then murmured something into the Dark Lord's ear. The other Death Eaters slightly moved. Voldemort's face didn't show any emotion, yet his eyes flared up a flash of red menacingly.

When Wormtail finished his report, Voldemort ordered him to be back to the line. Then, the evil wizard stood up to his full height and spoke in an unfathomable voice.

'Come, Severus Snape'

Snape made his way to the Dark Lord's place, half-heartedly kissed his robe, while all along kept his head low. It was a strategy the Potions Master had thought himself, and it was always effective in proving how faithful he was.

'Have you finished the potion, Severus?' said the silky voice.

'Yes, my Lord. I am taking them with me' answered Snape carefully.

The voice rose higher, this time for all the servants to listen 'Have I informed you, my faithful servants, that any traitor in our kind shall be executed mercilessly'

Many gasps could be heard from the Death Eaters. They stupidly have ever known that there would be a traitor amidst them, because the Dark Lord was an unbeatable Leligimen, and no mind of their could be ever able to conceal even any mistake. The traitor must be very adept in Occlumency, then…

'Severus Snape' continued the high voice 'has been a traitor all along since the Godric Hollow's event. You are very talent to be able to hide amidst us for such a long time, Severus. If it is not for Wormtail, I may have never known'

If there was ever a moment when the infamous Potions Master fell into bewilderment, this was it. Even hidden behind the mask, his face showed no emotions, but his hand grasped the wand so tightly that it would break. He, of course, has prepared for the day to be discovered as the Light's spy, yet he didn't predict when he would be. He had all his ending figured in mind. Snape would either be Crucio-ed until begging for mercy, which was never going to happen, or simply killed by a vicious Avada Kedavra. The latter sounded good, actually.

That was all in his mind, until he recalled the cold touch of the potion vials in his pocket.

Before Snape could do anything, he was succumbing to the utter agony of the Cruciatus. All effort he made to stand straight fell into vain as he stumbled back on the ground, gripping his head hard. He barely saw the flick of Voldemort's wand. In a blink of an eye, the pain stopped.

'You shall not be victim to any Killing or Cruciatus Curse, my dear Severus' spoke the Dark Lord 'Instead, you will be the first one to taste your own invention, have we known what a dangerous potion is in these vials'

The Potions Master stared blankly at two glinting glass vial, held by Voldemort, right in front of him. Feeling a powerful Imperius cast on him, Snape gazed into nothingness, his mouth widely open to welcome a slimy, thick substance to crawl in.

'Swallow the potion, Severus'

He did as he was told, and immediately felt a headache attack as he was freed from the Imperius. Merely apprehending what he has done, Snape touched his dragon-shaped pendant.

'_Hollow soul_' murmured the Potions Master.

-

Harry Potter's head jerked up from the floor in an awkward way as the Boy-Who-Lived snapped from another vision. _Old Tom has just discovered a traitor_. He grinned to himself. If a great part of his visions was never nice to watch, those with Tom so angry and pissed always amused Harry.

_Wait a sec. Did he said who the traitor-_

_Severus Snape._

Harry fully sat up, shook his head, half wanting to believe, half not. Severus Snape – the infamous Potions Master of Hogwarts, the most vile and vicious teacher to be alive, the one who always wanted Harry to be skinned alive, the one who made his life five years straight a living hell. Harry had enough proof to say Snape was a Death Eater, but this vision…

Then he remembered what professor Dumbledore has said when he had first saw Snape in Twelve Grimmauld Place.

_Snape really was a spy._

That was it, until he heard a small _thud_ on his bed, which was deserted because he had fallen on the floor while sleeping.

Harry didn't want to believe anything anymore.

_Snape! What on Earth is he doing here?!_

Harry hastily ran to the professor. Snape looked so hurt from his blank eyes wide open, and his teeth were gritting as if he was in pain. Some slimy, crimson liquid trailed from his mouth, which Harry recognized it as some potion and not blood. Snape being not Crucio-ed was the only thing the youth could know.

Harry stretched Snape on his bed, carefully took off his thick Death Eater uniform and his multilayered black robe. There was no injury, external ones at least. Harry tried everything he could to awake the teacher. And finally, seeming to jerk away from a nightmare, Snape's blank eyes began to gain some life back.

'Where am I?' was the first question.

'You're at 4 Privet Drive, Dursleys' household. My name is Harry Potter and I shall take care of you until you're recovered' said Harry, obviously amused by his teacher's expression.

'Never thought that damned portkey brought me here' Snape hissed. He tried to move, feeling as if his limbs have all been paralyzed.

'What happened, Sir? Did Voldemort cast any Crucio on you?' Harry asked bluntly, knowing not what to do.

'Don't try to get on my good side, Potter, it's no use' Snape snapped, flinching at the use of the Dark Lord's name. Immediately, Harry placed a digit on his mouth, at which Snape frowned.

'Please Sir, the Dursleys won't like being awakened at midnight. Please, don't snap'

Snape simply grunted.

'What's that crimson trail from your mouth, Sir? Is that some potion you're forced to take?'

Snape groaned in his inner mind. If the boy was so correct at guessing it was potion but not blood, why didn't he shut up for Merlin's sake! Another irritating thing about Harry Potter.

Until Snape recalled about his newest invention being shoved down his throat.

'Potter'

'Sir?' Harry approached only to be wandlessly Silenced. He was about to protest when Snape spoke:

'This is very important. I required your full intention toward this, Mr. Potter, not some ridiculous interruption you'll be so happy to feed me'

'One thing I'm sure you have already known is that I had been discovered as a spy. Luckily enough, I was forced to take my newest invention, which is known, only to the Dark Lord and me, the Animagus Potion'

Harry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Snape continued:

'This potion is composed of very complex ingredients and is extremely difficult to brew. It makes the drinker after exactly three hours to stay forever in his or her Animagus form. No antidote has been invented'

Harry's jaws almost dropped. He never, ever thought that there was a potion as deadly as that.

'As you know, I was forced to drink the Animagus Potion. I have around two hours and fifty minutes left until I transform. And I'll stay in my Animagus form… until somebody finds an antidote'

Harry was at a loss. He didn't know what to say (if he could speak), he didn't know what to do and he didn't know anything to deal with this kind of problem!

'Then… what should I do, Sir?'

'Fortunately, nobody has known my Animagus form, so I'll be safe from the Dark Lord and his 'faithful servants' said Snape with a mocking tone. Then his eyes wrinkled 'I actually haven't thought of my future, being an animal'

'Well, first of all, I'm gonna owl professor Dumbledore' said Harry.

'Make sure he's the only one who knows about this'

'Why?'

A sneer made its way to Snape's face 'I'm surprised, Potter, your dunderhead must have been rotting here all along with your tiny brain. What would happen if a Death Eater knows of my Animagus form?'

'Oh'

'And be quick. We have two hours and forty-five minutes left' grunted the older wizard.

'Greasy git' Harry murmured. He fetched a parchment and a quill and began writing.

_Dear Professor,_

_Professor Snape_ (how strange he felt writing that word)_ was portkeyed right into my bedroom. He's not injured, but he was discovered as a spy, and was forced to take a potion called 'Animagus Potion', which will turn him permanently into his Animagus form. I don't know what to do, Sir._

_Harry_

Finished the letter, Harry carefully folded it and gave it to Hedwig, which was sleeping peacefully in the cage. The owl was first slightly unhappy to be awakened, then hooted silently, knowing there was an emergency for Harry to send letter at time like this.

'Hedwig, I need you to deliver this to professor Dumbledore. Let's hope he's near us. Grimtooth someone else who tries to gain this letter to death' Harry told his owl.

When the owl was gone, Harry turned back to Snape, who was raising an eyebrow: 'Grimtooth to death?'

'That was some saying from Dudley's videogame' said Harry.

Silence ruled over the room. Harry found himself leaning against the wardrobe, staring at the Muggle ceiling (compared to Hogwarts) while Snape lied on his bed, meditating.

It wasn't long before some knock could be heard on the window as Harry hastily opened it, in case the Dursleys woke up. Fawkes flew into the bedroom, posing on Harry's shoulder and giving Snape a twinkling look.

Harry opened the letter and read it loud enough for Snape to listen to, but not to Vernon Dursley to accidentally hear.

_Dear Harry,_

_I suppose the Animagus Potion is professor Snape's newest invention, since there isn't any book in Hogwarts library that tells about this._

_Either I haven't known what Animagus form Severus has. Yet even nobody knows of it, Severus still has a chance to be harmed, through Leligimency. The only way to protect him from Tom and his followers is binding him to be your familiar._

_I know, Harry, that you probably protest after hearing this, but Animaguses can be bound to be wizards and witches' familiars, even when he or she still is in human shape. Once he becomes yours, you can sense whenever he is in danger._

_And Severus, please listen to me. This is for your life, Severus. Harry will not do anything rash to you, and we promise to find an antidote as soon as we can. Please tell Harry to note the ingredients and the proper way to brew your potion._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P/S: Hedwig met Fawkes on the way to Hogwarts. Fawkes took Hedwig to me and delivered this letter. Don't worry about your owl, Harry, she's at the Owlery._

'Don't even think about it, Potter, or I'll use you for potions ingredients' Snape scowled. _Albus is always right about everything about me._

'No. I'll do it' said Harry.

'What?'

'I said I'll do it. This is for your own safety, Sir' said Harry blatantly to Snape's deeper scowl 'The reason I've been holding grudge to you all five years is that I believed you to be Vol- sorry, the Dark Lord's servant. Now you're officially exposed as a spy, I know I was wrong. I may still dislike you, Sir, for your favoritism in class-' Snape twitched 'but I think we may have a truce'

'Truce? I'm not Draco Malfoy, Potter'

'I know. I'm just proposing'

Snape smirked, and in the same time wondered what'd happened to Harry Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived-to-Annoy-the-Hell-out-of-Severus-Snape. _He wasn't anything like his father this time._

'… Okay then'

'That's better' said Harry 'Though I wouldn't have thought that you would agree, Sir'

Harry began writing down every name of the Animagus Potion ingredients and every step of making it. It was long and too much for a potion – Harry noted. There were even some ingredients he was sure he never heard of – like mermaid's eyes and dragon's tears. The way the potion was stirred was also extremely difficult.

'Sir' asked Harry, finishing the list and giving it to Fawkes to go back to Dumbledore 'how exactly did you manage to brew this? It's even more complicated than the Polyjuice Potion!'

'Why do you know it's more complicated than Polyjuice Potion, Potter?'

'Um… just… stumbled upon a book… I think…' Harry couldn't imagine Snape's face if the professor ever knew the Gryffindor trio has brewed the potion in second year.

'Whatever. I'm not interesting in how you read a book, considering you're not searching for alphabetical table, then' the sarcasm exposed clearly in Snape's voice. _He's having moods' swings_ Harry thought, yet dared not to say anything. Snape continued 'I believe you know how to bind a living being to be your familiar, Potter?'

'No Sir, I don't know' said Harry.

Then, after a whole lot of magical procedure, Snape became Harry's familiar. Harry noticed that Snape's face just seemed to be more and more sarcastic.

'Stop staring at me, Potter. Do it to the ceiling'

'Oh… I'm sorry'

'I'm going to sleep. Don't disturb me, Potter'

'I know, Sir'

Waiting for Snape to turn his back against him, Harry couldn't suppress a snicker. Snape was actually more, um, _animated_ than he thought the icy Potions Master to be.

-

The next day's morning, Harry almost fainted when he looked at the bed.

A cat, a black one, with white feet and ears, was sleeping peacefully, and not Severus Snape.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N**: This is my first Harry Potter fanfics. I'm sure there are grammar faults in this chapter; English isn't my first language. 'Grimtooth to death' actually came from Ragnarok Online, a MMORPG. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
